


Safe

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin and Obi Wan are safe with each other.





	Safe

Anakin woke up from a nightmare in a cold sweat. Him sitting up suddenly woke up his partner. "Ani, are you okay," Obi Wan asked sleepily. Obi Wan rolled over to look at Anakin who was shaking. Obi Wan sat up and suddenly felt wide awake. He pulled Anakin gently into his arms, wrapping them tightly around him. Hot tears rolled off Anakin's face onto Obi Wan's bare skin. "Whatever it was, it was just a nightmare. You are safe and here with me." Obi Wan kissed Anakin's head. 

Anakin held on to his partner tightly. "It was another nightmare about watching you get murdered in front of me," he sobbed. 

Obi Wan sighed and couldn't help the few tears that slid down his face. "Well, I'm not dead. I'm right here by you. I'm safe and in your arms," Obi Wan assured Anakin in a soothing voice, trying to keep his emotions under control.

Anakin nodded and looked Obi Wan in his eyes. "I promise I'll do anything I have to do to make sure you're always safe. I can't lose you."

Obi Wan gave Anakin a soft kiss. "I love you. You're not going to lose me."

It took about ten minutes for Anakin to completely calm down. "I'm sorry I woke you up," he said softly after he noticed the time.

Obi Wan sighed as they got comfortable laying down again, this time with Obi Wan in Anakin's arms. Anakin insisted on holding him tightly because it made him feel better (Obi Wan couldn't complain though). Obi Wan kissed Anakin's bare chest. "Well, you're more important than sleep. I can't promise I'll be awake for much longer but I just want to say this: I'm still here and I'm safe in your arms. As you said, nothing will happen to me as long as I've got you and nothing will happen to you as long as you've got me."

Anakin smiled and kissed the top of Obi Wan's head. "I love you. Get some sleep." 

"You too. Wake me up if you need me," Obi Wan told him softly. 

Anakin was able to go back to sleep after a while feeling safe and secure with Obi Wan closer to him than before.


End file.
